Issues
by FranktheSheep
Summary: Even Jack and Ianto have less than perfect moments. Ianto addressing what happend between Captain Jack and Captain Jack.


Ianto shuffled in the blankets. He has never trouble with the after sex talk before. But, to be frank, most of the time there wasn't after sex talk. It wasn't like they were dating or anything. Ianto's chest deflated a bit at the thought. It's not that Ianto wanted to date Jack, really. Or that's what he told himself every time Jack winked at him during the work day.

"So, um, Jack?" Ianto turned over, resting his head on his hand, facing the relaxed immortal. Jack didn't seem to miss the three second cuddle Ianto allowed himself before convincing himself that he didn't like jack for anything but sex and rolled off. "Hmm? Yan?" Jack cracked open one eye. "So…Tosh told me about your trip to the '40s." Ianto traced circles on the sheet.

Jack let a huff of breath. "Mmm, good decade that. Great clothes. "Ianto nodded. "Yeah. The braces give away your secret love of it…She, um. Told me about Captain Jack. Very…coincidental." He averted his gaze. Why was he acting like this? He didn't act like this. Jack was suddenly interested, forcefully pulled from his post-coital bliss.

"Yeah, what about him?" Jack seemed on edge now. His face was bouncing back and forth from concern for where Ianto was going with this and flinching for the mention of his dead namesake. "Oh! Nothing about him. I saw him in that picture, with you and Tosh. Handsome. Know how you are… about… Uniforms…" Ianto has seemingly become fascinated with the pattern on Jack's comforter and he pulled the sheets up around his naked chest. Jack gave a grin.

"Oh, I do love a man in uniform. He was handsome, wasn't he?" Jack seemed relieved that Ianto was talking about such mundane things. After all, the way Jack saw it, Ianto wasn't insecure enough to dance around a subject. "He had dark hair." Ianto looked more determined now. A long unlit fire burned in the corner of his eyes. "Uh, Yeah. He did. " Jack's brow wrinkled. What in the world was Ianto on about?

Ianto swallowed, his face was just as stoic as always, but had a softness around the edges only Jack could inspire. It was nice, but sad. "Is that why…. You had me face. Away." Ianto's teeth gritted. He hated even saying that. It sounded weak. It felt weak. It brought up something in their "No strings attached" sex life that it shouldn't. And Jack's face confirmed that it was a bad idea. "What? Ianto why would you even think that?"

Ianto closed his eyes. "I don't know. I… It's stupid. Did you see where my waistcoat went?" Jack sighed, reached over, and placed a hand around Ianto's shoulders, and placed a kiss in his hair. "I'm not the smartest person in the world, but I'm rather aware when a lo- when some I'm close to is upset. So just out with it." Ianto looked up at him, and Jack swore his eyes were never that blue before.

" I just… I just. Tosh was telling Gwen and I the story. And… You danced with him. And you respected him. From the way she said… you loved him. Less than a day and you were in love with a man. He-" Ianto forced a rather sad chuckle, "He even had a girlfriend. Do you just have that effect on everybody?" Jack laughed. "Just about. So, you. What? Are you mad?"

Ianto snorted. " No, apparently my brain thinks that would be to easy. Angry is easy. I can just punch. I just.. I don't know. You kissed him. You fell head over heels fro him, jack. Did he even…" Ianto's voice dropped to nearly silent, "know I existed?" Jack's mouth opened and closed like a fish. The Welshman squirmed into the pillows. Jack wanted to say yes, to lie, to make Ianto feel better. But all he could hear was his former self in his brain. Over and over, he listened. _No, there's no one. _Ianto nodded. "Its ok. It was a stupid question. Why would he need to know." Ianto pried himself from the bed, pulling together a bundle of clothes.

"Ianto, wait. I'm sorry. It was… I'm sorry. Hey, come back to bed." Ianto gave him the deepest, saddest eyes in Jack's direction. He knew that Jack thought this was just fun, or easy companionship. But Ianto was becoming increasingly aware of how much he liked Jack. And how alone he felt when Jack ignored him. Jack ran a hand though his hair. "Please?" Ianto sighed. Sometimes he was ashamed at how desperate he was. He lay back down by Jack. Jack's arms tightened around him. "Ianto. I'm sorry. There's nothing I can say… except… "He nuzzled into Ianto's hair. " You mean so much more to me, than I know. Please stay. I need you." Ianto gave the smallest smile. "Well. I'm a sucker for a good speech." Ianto tucked himself into the arms of the other man. And for right then, it was enough.


End file.
